


Love is stronger than hate.

by MadlenBrave



Category: John Barrowman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadlenBrave/pseuds/MadlenBrave
Summary: What if John Barrowman help someone, who really haven't deal with self?





	Love is stronger than hate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, it's all about people, who did come out because of John Barrowman. He will not know about it ever, but thanks to him I found myself and my love. Yep, sometimes love exists even people against you.

John leaned back in his seat when he realized that the car stucked in traffic for a long time. The phone was dead, and the portable charger was not at near, so John could not even joke. John opened the window and looked out. At first he thought it would be cool to greet every passing person because there was a high probability that he would be recognized, but then, when he looked at the roof of a four-story brick house, he stoped think about it. Because he saw someone's shadow. John touched the taxi driver's shoulder and, having paid, a bullet jumped out of the car, contrary to persuasion of the driver to remain. John crossed the road and headed for the building, feeling a shiver in his body. He did not understand what had suddenly come over him, but he was firmly convinced that he had to find out at all costs what was the matter. On the threshold of the house he stopped a woman and with a serious expression on his face asked her to call the police. The woman did as he said. John quickly crossed four floors, feeling a growing excitement in his heart. He prayed to God that it was not too late to do something.  
John in a matter of seconds was in the attic and not thinking about rats, climbed on the roof. He tried to tread as silently as possible on the gravel roof so as not to frighten person. Thanks to the sun John didn't need his glasses to see who was standing on the very edge of the roof. It was a girl of small stature, who kept looking down at the roadway, then took a step back, as if she did not understand what she had forgotten here. Trying to breathe deeply and slowly, John waited until the girl was once again at a relatively safe distance from the edge, and only then, in the tone of captain Jack Harkness, he said:  
"Don`t do it"  
The girl stopped, but she did not turn. She raised her head to the cloudless sky.  
"Stay back!" she warned, and stood again at the very edge. "Whoever you are, get out! One more step and I'll jump, but it'll be your fault!"  
John stopped himself and did not say that she could have done it before.  
John took a few silent steps forward — fortunately, the girl did not notice it, but just in case, he stopped and stretched his hands forward as if he wanted to catch her.  
"Look, whatever happens, I'll help you fix it"  
"I don't think you can fix who I am, mister."  
She still didn't seem to know who she was talking to. In any case John wasn't going to back down.  
" No, but you can tell me who you are."  
The girl was silent. She looked down at the crowd of curious gapers who were looking up now. She thought that she had never heard such a phrase from anyone in her life. No one ever wanted to get to know her better. No one ever asked her what she liked and didn't like, what she preferred and what she hated. No one ever questioned her about her own interests, dreams, impressions of a book she had read, a movie she had seen. Everyone thought they knew her better than she did. Everyone always made conclusions about her just by looking at her, but never interested in what she had inside.  
No one ever. Until today from this strange man. She turned around, although her inside voice said she shouldn't do it, shouldn't trust him, shouldn't trust anyone, that it would be better to finish the job. But there was something in the man's voice that touched her soul. His voice was not false, his voice was sincere, understanding. As if he really cared about her. He also sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where or when she'd heard him. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and almost lost her balance when she saw the man standing behind her.  
However, she was able to keep her balance and just fell bare knees on the gravel. The pain was bright, sharp, and she immediately grabbed her knees and see the scarlet trickle of blood running down her pale skin. John did not have time to catch her, but was already near her when she realized that she tore her knees. He holded her shoulders as she gasped for air, apparently trying to control her nausea. John realized with regret that he had nothing to bind her wounds.  
He looked at the blood, but he was not shocked. He knew that soon the blood would stop and the wound would begin to harden.  
However, the pain was still hellish, and John, remembering that help was on the way, decided to distract the girl talk. Looking at her, John noted with sadness that she was still a child. She looked about fifteen or sixteen, and she was wearing a white t-shirt "Jesus loves rock and roll" and denim shorts. John noticed the pimple marks on her face, and he wondered what could be real in a world where people who hadn't yet come out of their Teens wanted to die. John swallowed, nervously, once again realizing that sometimes his fun was costing too high a price for the rest of humanity.  
The girl didn't felt the touch of John, she fully concentrating on her pain. Her eyes stung with tears. John shook her slightly.  
"are you okay?"  
The girl's gaze wandered from side to side until it finally settled on him. John saw her pupils dilate.  
"You... this can't be happening..." she said with horror in her voice. "it.. it couldn't be true..."  
"Hey, Hey, take it easy... quietly..." —John took off his denim jacket (because in London, after all, was cold), and give it the girl. He did not care that the girl's blood might stain his jacket.  
"You are....You're John... Barrowman..."  
"Yes, I am John Barrowman, and you just tried to commit suicide!" he barked angrily, but his voice immediately softened. "Excuse me... it... that's not what I wanted to say..."  
The girl looked around, as if just now realizing where she was. She looked at John, and he felt that she was about to cry before the first drop fell down her cheek.  
" I didn't... I... I really didn't want do it.."  
And she was really crying.  
John hugged her to him. John looked up at the sky as if he were asking God for help.  
"Tell me what's going on" he said softly.  
She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away as she looked at him with despair. John felt a pain in his heart. He had seen that look before. A long time ago and knew it belonged to desperate people.  
" They..." every her word was given to the girl with difficulty. "They said that... they can't believe it's true... that it better not be true, because all their friends will talk about it... that it's wrong... I... you know, I think.... I think they're right... but I did not listen to the end.... I ran away... "  
John looked at the girl and noticed long white streaks and small bruises on the her skin. Christ... now everything was clear to him.  
"You... " still John wasn't sure. "What you were talking about... about who you are... You're lesbian, right? And after long... meditations"... He didn't say "torture". "You decided to make a coming out... and it didn't end the way you expected" John helped the girl to her feet. She did not resist, break or scream. She no longer screamed, she only cried silently, and John thought that perhaps his husband, Scott, felt the same way when he told his parents the truth about himself and left home for a few days without waiting for their answer. But the parents accepted Scott as he was. John smiled and thought that after his acquaintance with Scott's parents, they began to love his more then owned son. But Scott didn't against it.  
The girl said she had run away from home without letting her parents speak, and something told John that they were looking for her now. That could only mean one thing — they didn't all say what they wanted.  
John sat down across from her. After a few seconds the girl looked him in the eye.  
"Hey... listen to me. It`s okey"  
The girl shook her head, and John repeated it again:  
"It's okay. You can trust me, I know what I'm talking about, and what you did deserves praise, not blame. I don't think it's as bad as you convinced yourself..."  
"Are you sure, Mr. Barrowman? You have never doubted who you are and you have never thought that the people you care about may turn away from you..."  
John was silent. There was some truth in her words. He never doubted that his family would accept him for who he was. He was more afraid of being sick when he confessed his sexuality to his parents. However, John knew another person who lived with the idea that for parents this person is no one else but the white crow. Midge.  
He remembered what happened to Midge and how he promised himself on the day of her funeral to help people, regardless of who they were and who their parents were, because that day he learned a terrible lesson - not every family chooses your side. Sometimes they can break your heart, and while complete strangers can heal it, because in this world there were still those who сan lit the light in the souls of others. Jesus, wasn't that what tonight's the night was about? There were still terrible things going on on on this planet, and John couldn't help everyone, but today he wasn't going to turn his back on a girl who needed someone support. Celebrity or just person who cared. It didn't matter.  
"Hey" John touched her shoulders angain. "What's your name?"  
"Kate..." the girl said quietly. "I'm Kate".  
"All right, Kate" John smiled at her. If she had told him her name, then it was good. "Tell me... why are you scared?"  
"Because..." She hurted her lower lip and turned away. John realized that  
she didn't try to push him away. She was just gathering her thoughts. "Because adults their behavior say that when you grow up, you have to finish school, College or University, to find a job, and in the intervals of this every good girl should find a good guy, and you begin to notice how your parents talk about your more adult life, about your future family, and the years go, you look around and realize that something is wrong with you, because you catch yourself thinking about what you look not at the guys, and the girls passing you on the street or on the school playground but you try not to think about it... And then your peers start Dating each other, and you... you have to make excuses, make jokes when people ask you if you like someone. Because you feel like you won't be understood, that they'll turn their backs on you... even if we live in a world of free love. It... it not works... I'm scared because it makes me unsure of myself and the people around me... Because... " John knew what she was going to say. Because if she asks some girl out and she comes with her friends and they make fun of her? What if it's just an excuse for the guys to make pain of her? Or worse. Kate said the same thing. "I like the way I feel... but... from other side... I wish... to be like everyone else... to me liked the opposite gender... but you... you can't just stop loving someone and you can't make them love you who you don't like... I know that... this... That hurts. Very painfully..."  
John nodded. He felt the same way she did at the end of January when a drunk homophobe insulted him on the club. That night, for a moment, the ground was gone from under his feet, but he quickly pulled himself together. Because with him were his colleagues at work, his fans and, of course, his husband, who telephoned him immediately and talked with him in spite of difference in time zone. John, of course, deleted that video, even he knew it was still on the Internet, but he didn't care anymore. He was gay, and he was proud of it, because he was always surrounded by support and love. And Kate... Kate have to go through the same thing he did once, and John realized how terrible it was that people in the world still didn't accept others for who they were. But even worse, when they do not have deal with themself.  
"Kate, look" John tried to speak as calmly as possible, because he understood that what he tell will determine shatter the qirl`s world or not. "It doesn't matter who you like and who you don't. It does not matter, because a person is determined not by his orientation, gender, skin color, age, appearance, but by what he does in real life. And if you have something you can share with the world... don't give up. I know now you think you can never trust people and that's why you'll never be happy... but... listen" John turned her face to London, which continued to live as if nothing happened. " You're not alone. No one is alone" he repeated, remembering the title of the Chapter about Midge " and I swear that one day you will meet your personal who will always support you, no matter what will happen to you"  
John knew that the police were waiting for them downstairs. John Barrowman was famous, and fame helped to establish contact with anyone. After all, he promised Kate he'd get her home safe and sound. He didn't want anyone, much less her, to hurt her. He could only believe that she would really find the strength to bring the words to life. Because no one deserves to die before their time because of social prejudice. 

Love is stronger than hate.


End file.
